Conventional storage devices for CDs and DVDs are often encased in cardboard boxes or received inside cardboard sleeves. These boxes and sleeves typically have hanging part with an aperture therein for receiving a display hook for hanging the storage device on a display rack in a retail store. The problem with this conventional arrangement is that the potential purchaser cannot readily inspect the interior of the storage device without removing the device from its cardboard sleeve or box. This is an undesirable situation, as it often leads to potential purchasers damaging these cardboard sleeves or boxes. Also, it is suspected that sales may be lost, as some consumers may not be willing to buy a product they cannot fully inspect, and instead would opt to buy another product that can be fully inspected.